


Anchor

by Katia11



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katia11/pseuds/Katia11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing keeping her tethered to the earth is him. He's her anchor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

There's a chill in the air. She shivers and pulls the blanket around her shoulders a little tighter. New York is always filled with sounds but she is lost to them all. She sips the tea she made for herself and sighs contently. This is the first moment of peace she's had in weeks. She has been so ridiculously busy. First it was apartment hunting, then moving into an apartment. Add on to that spending time with Bing, working, and figuring out how to navigate New York. Everything changed so quickly, just like a lightning bolt streaking across the night sky.

It's been wonderful but her relationships back home have felt the repercussions. She hasn't heard from Lizzie for a while now and without an internet connection she just couldn't check up on her with a click. She wonders for a moment she wonders if Darcy finally came into the picture. But Lizzie would've said something.

Perhaps he had moved on.

That would be awful especially since Lizzie had developed feelings for him. Sure she never said so but she didn't need to. She had briefly considered bringing it up about a week ago then decided against it. After all, it was quite possible that Lizzie wasn't even ready to admit it to herself. Although she did dearly wish to see her sister happy she had decided it was best not to interfere either way.

"Jane?" Bing asks quietly. "Are you okay?"

Bing is sitting on the couch next to her, his eyebrows raised. She has been so lost in thought that she'd nearly forgotten he was there.

"Sorry," she answers with a smile.

"Thinking about Lizzie and Darcy?"

"Yeah," she pauses for a moment. "Have you heard from him lately?"

"No."

"I haven't heard anything from Lizzie either. I just can't believe that he didn't go rushing to her. I watched that video when I was home. She wasn't talking about us at all. It was pretty obvious."

"Sometimes a man needs a good kick in the pants. Or at least I did," he gives her a stunning smile and she can't help but return it. She leans over and kisses his cheek softly. He chuckles as she lays her head on his shoulder. His warm fingers begin to play at the nape of her neck as she silently thrills in the wonderful happiness bubbling up inside of her stomach.

"Do you think he still loves her?"

He is quiet for a moment. "I honestly don't know. I didn't even know the first time around until I watched your sister's videos."

"He's not exactly a 'share his feelings' type is he?"

"Not exactly," he answers.

"Well, I think that he still loves her. I have a suspicion that he had something to do with that terrible video coming off the internet."

"That is a definite possibility."

"Do you think so?"

"It would make sense."

She wraps her arms around his waist. "I think they would be good for each other. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, they would. But we know all too well what happens when people interfere. We just have to let it happen, Jane."

"I know, I just want my sisters to be happy," she answers.

He pauses for a moment. "Are you happy, Jane?"

"Of course I am," she answers. Bing rewards her with a very sweet and gentle kiss. Instantly she is certain that she is floating in space. The only thing keeping her tethered to the earth is him.

He's her anchor.

-x-

**Author's Note:**

> please be kind.


End file.
